


Его тайна

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Не пей, Том - козлом станешь.
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Kudos: 2





	Его тайна

Том не помнит, когда это началось. Может быть, летом?  
  
Да, точно: было жарко, какая-то оборванка предложила напиться… Он до сих пор помнил вкус этой воды – необычный, горько-сладкий, как тайком стащенная из буфета плитка шоколада. И пахла вода не обычной лесной свежестью или тухловатой затхлостью водопровода, а тоже шоколадом, той самой плиткой. А еще – оберткой с ярким рисунком, он ее потом долго хранил в тайнике под кроватью. И воском, до блеска натертым полом, Том долго сидел на нем под столом, ожидая, когда кухарка выйдет. Кажется, он вспомнил: вода в старом глиняном кувшине пахла тем чудесным, волшебным днем из его детства. Пахла счастьем.  
  
С тех пор он и был счастлив: приезжая каждый день в покосившийся домишко. Спешивался. Неторопливо, чтобы продлить сладкое чувство предвкушения, привязывал коня. И только тогда входил. Его девушка уже ждала у порога, всегда ждала. Когда бы он ни приехал – утром ли, только после завтрака, днем ли, вечером – она всегда ждала.  
  
– Хочешь чаю? – спрашивала, кривовато улыбаясь и накручивая на палец мышевато-серую прядь редких, неровно обстриженных волос.  
Том всегда хотел, тоже независимо от того, сворачивал он с дороги в глубь леса сразу после сытного обеда или как следует проголодавшись. Пил, не торопясь: предвкушение, конечно же предвкушение. А еще – легкий привкус шоколада и тот самый запах – чуда, сказки, счастья. Глупо, наверное – сказки остались в детстве, а то, за чем он к ней приезжал, чем они занимались на старой узкой кровати – совершенно, необратимо взрослое. И все же, все же.  
  
Потом он отставлял чашку, поднимался, стараясь справиться с головокружением. Впрочем, оно почти сразу проходило само. И говорил:  
– Идём.  
А она всегда подчинялась.  
  
Она не была красавицей, из тех, к кому приятно заглянуть на огонек, чтобы отдохнуть от жены, и раньше-то нелюбимой, а теперь еще и порядком надоевшей. Напротив: он всегда считал, что она некрасива, и сама по себе, и, особенно, в сравнении с Сесилией, его "почти невестой". Так что порой удивлялся, почему все равно приходит – изо дня в день, как на работу? Как будто его чарами привязали – то ли к ней, то ли к домишке этому. Ни разу ведь за последние месяцы мимо не проехал, хотя что тут искать, кроме петлявшей среди деревьев тропинки и змей?  
Нет, глупости: не бывает никаких чар, никакого колдовства. Есть только чай с необычным вкусом и она – молчаливая, покорная, согласная на все.  
  
Она всегда входила в комнату первая. Откидывала одеяло на кровати, стягивала через голову платье. Потом ложилась на спину, задирала рубашку – сероватую, с какими-то пятнами – и пошире разводила согнутые в коленях ноги. Он никогда не раздевался. Иногда приспускал штаны, но чаще просто расстегивал ширинку.  
  
Входить в нее – совершенно сухую и узкую – всегда было трудно. Иногда, когда он торопился, набирал полный рот слюны и сплевывал прямо на темно-розовую полоску между ее ногами. Быстро размазывал – и по ней, и внутри, и вокруг, прямо по рыжеватым (совсем не таким, как на голове) волоскам, брезгливо вытирал руку о штаны и вставлял – легко и быстро, чтобы почти сразу кончить и уйти наконец – их этого сумасшествия в свой, нормальный, настоящий мир.  
Но чаще ему нравилось продлить удовольствие. Нравилось вдвигаться в нее – медленно, по дюйму, но неостановимо. Нравились ее тихие стоны, то, как она ёрзает и выгибается под ним. Казалось, что еще немного – и вскрикнет, оттолкнет, сбежит. Иногда даже хотелось, чтобы она это сделала – так, для разнообразия. Нет, ни разу не отказалась следовать его желаниям – какими бы они ни были, как бы он ни старался проверить границы ее покорности, ее терпения. Она никогда не изображала страсть, не притворялась, что хочет его, что ей с ним хорошо. Но и не отказывалась – будто сама была околдована, проклята какой-нибудь злой ведьмой, и теперь должна была проводить дни, встречая его у порога, наливая чай и безмолвно укладываясь на спину.  
  
Когда он уходил, она так и оставалась лежать – отвернувшись к стене, раздвинув ноги, безучастная ко всему. Он же спешил туда, где в конце широкой дороги белел высокий трехэтажный дом, его дом. Там он тоже становился собой – настоящим. Становился Томом Риддлом, беззаботным наследником немаленького состояния, будущим хозяином этого дома и множества акров окрестной земли. Становился хорошим, почтительным сыном, отрадой своих родителей. А еще – завидным женихом, ухаживания которого сделали бы честь любой из девиц. Нормальных девиц, конечно же – ухоженных, хорошо воспитанных и с родословной длиннее, чем у породистой собаки. Том становился собой прежним – каким был до того, как в его жизнь вошел запах воска, солнца и шоколада. Или все-таки не совсем прежним?  
  
***  
  
У того, «прошлого» Тома не было воспоминаний, которыми он не поделился бы ни с кем и под страхом смерти.  
  
Теперь же он представлял (улыбаясь какой-нибудь красавице-соседке и целуя ей руку), как в лесной хижине эта.. как же ее? А, точно – Меропа! Как она задирала грязную рубашку, обнажая сперва рыжеватый лобок, потом выступавшие, как у помойной кошки, ребра и, наконец, маленькие груди с торчащими сосками (наверняка просто от холода, в ее халупе было зябко и промозгло в любую погоду). «Этот», «новый» Том едва сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться, воображая, что будет со всеми этими чопорными девицами, узнай они, о чем именно думает их галантный и благонравный кавалер, пока ведет с ними неторопливую и скучную, как утренняя проповедь, беседу.  
  
Знала бы мама, что, когда сын усаживается рядом с ней на скамью в церкви, перед его глазами вовсе не страницы молитвенника, а спина Меропы, такая же тощая и ребристая, как ее грудь. И что мысленно Том проводит пальцами, склизкими от масла и наверняка холодными (не зря же она вздрагивает) между ее ягодиц, раздвигает их и просовывает член в эту тесную и неподатливую дырку. Просовывает медленно, не спеша, но она все равно стонет и пытается отодвинуться, но он не пускает, притягивает к себе, на себя, с каждым разом сильнее и сильнее, пока стоны не сменяются всхлипами и каким-то жалким щенячьим повизгиванием.  
  
Если бы знала его дорогая Сесилия! Если бы только могла представить себе, что в те моменты, когда «ее милый Том» вдруг замолкал, рассеянно уставившись в окно, он думал вовсе не о ней, и тем более не об их возможной свадьбе: как именно сделает ей предложение, кого они туда позовут и как будут пускать гостям пыль в глаза. Нет, он считал минуты до момента, когда снова может сбежать в полуразвалившийся дом в лесу.  
  
***  
  
Он приходил туда каждый день, иногда не раз. Приходил по тяжелой августовской пыли, вскоре прибитой сентябрьскими дождями. По октябрьской грязи и наперекор так и норовившему забраться под куртку ноябрьскому ветру. Шел, с трудом выплетаясь из леденящей декабрьской поземки. Он бы сворачивал с дороги на лесную тропинку снова и снова, окунаясь за дверью ее дома в привычный ритуал: ее вопрос, чаепитие, постель. Но настал день, когда она его все-таки нарушила. Когда вместо привычного «Хочешь чаю?» Меропа молча поставила перед ним чашку. А потом села напротив и тихо сказала: «Я беременна».  
  
Не то, чтобы раньше ему не приходилось слышать эти слова. В первый раз даже испугался: как, почему, зачем и что ему теперь делать?! Оказалось, что ничего: эти похотливые деревенские девки, которые с удовольствием пластались перед ним на сеновале или закидывали ногу на его бедра, прижимаясь спиной к задней стенке первого попавшегося сарая, и сами прекрасно решали подобные проблемы – как правило, моментально выскакивая замуж за какого-нибудь Джона, Билла или Пита (он же – местный конюх, плотник или кузнец). В деревне ребенок, даже прижитый от кого попало, недолго был «лишним ртом», уже лет с четырех становясь «рабочими руками». Так что жениться на молодой, здоровой и – судя по растущему животу – плодовитой девке всегда находились охотники.  
  
Но если раньше его не волновало, перед кем будет раздвигать ноги бывшая подружка, то теперь при одной мысли, что и Меропа выйдет замуж за какого-нибудь деревенского болвана, что она будет поить своим необыкновенным чаем другого, что будет подстилаться под него и делать то, что уже он, а не Том, от нее захочет – от этого темнело в глазах и кровь вскипала от бешенства. Нет, он не может этого допустить! А значит…  
Значит, надо самому на ней жениться.  
  
***  
  
Он прихватил из дома все деньги, которые нашел. Должно было хватить и на поездку в Шотландию, и на жизнь в Лондоне. Том не очень представлял, сколько может стоить все за пределами их деревни, но был точно уверен, что справится. Все лучше, чем привести в родительский дом… это. Нет уж, пусть Меропа будет его, только его, а остальные даже не увидят, не узнают никогда. А если кончатся деньги – не страшно, попросит у матери. Она никогда ни в чем ему не отказывала, значит, и тут поможет. В конце концов, чем такая игрушка, как Меропа, хуже лошади или машины?! Потом родится ребенок, и он отдаст его им – пусть тоже играют, в бабушку и дедушку. А они останутся вдвоем, и никто не помешает Тому снова и снова проверять пределы ее терпения, ее покорности… может быть, даже ее любви к нему? А может, он и сам давно ее любит? Как ни странно, эта мысль не вызывала отвращения, ложась последним, самым нужным кирпичиком в создаваемую им стену из ритуалов, ароматного чая и слабого, вялого сопротивления ее плоти его желаниям. А еще – из запахов радости и волшебства, конечно же. Да, все правильно: он любит Меропу и сделает все, чтобы и дальше быть с ней.  
  
***  
  
Уже в Лондоне он понял, что все-таки нащупал, узнал пределы ее покорности. Она заканчивалась там, где начинался ее страх, страх за этого чертова ребенка. Теперь к постыдным, но таким приятным воспоминаниям добавилось и то, как она впервые не легла на спину, а просто села рядом с ним, расстегнула ширинку и взяла в руки его давно стоявший член. «Я лучше так», – попросила, проведя ладонью от головки вниз и обратно. Том усмехнулся тогда: «_Так_ я и сам могу, и стоило ради этого жениться?» Он помнил, как велел ей опуститься на колени и открыть рот. И она снова подчинилась, и тогда, и потом. И принимала его член, порой задыхаясь, кашляя и стараясь запихнуть его за щеку, а не пропустить в глотку. Возила по нему рукой, лихорадочно насасывая головку – только бы поскорее все закончилось. А Том отстранялся, проводил по посиневшим от напряжения губам и снова запихивал – глубже, глубже. Он помнил, что она краснела, с усилием проглатывая его сперму. Поднималась – с трудом, будто ей и правда мешал все еще плоский, как доска, живот. Зачем-то поправляла одежду и шептала: «Хочешь чаю?» Том ни разу не отказался.  
  
И все-таки этого было мало, слишком мало. И однажды он не выдержал, и на ее: «Лучше так», – рявкнул: «Не лучше!» Повалил на кровать и не давал уйти всю ночь, отыгрываясь за те недели, которые она не допускала его к своим чертовым дыркам.  
  
Наутро по простыне расплылось красное пятно, липкое, мерзко вонявшее железом и какой-то тухлятиной.  
  
Меропа плакала до вечера, беззвучно, только слезы неостановимо текли по щекам. Даже чай в этот день был странным, будто к обычным запахам добавился еще один – ее тихого горя и слез.  
  
Ночью, как и раньше, легла на спину и задрала рубашку. Вот так-то лучше.  
А когда он вошел в нее, тихо сказала: «Наш ребенок… Это была девочка». Том только плечом дернул: подумаешь, нашла из-за чего реветь. Еще будет, и не один. Он же не собирается от нее отказываться? Нет уж, только не сейчас, когда ее тело снова только для него!  
  
***  
  
«Еще один» завелся где-то в апреле, и Меропа снова начала от Тома шарахаться. Уговаривала, упрашивала, сама опускалась на колени и открывала рот, готова была дрочить ему, пока в теле, казалось, не оставалось и капли спермы. Он соглашался, но порой все равно настаивал на своем. Кровавых пятен на простыни больше не появлялось, но после каждого раза Меропа лежала, свернувшись, обхватив себя руками, будто стараясь то ли защититься, то ли защитить того, внутри.  
  
А потом… из чая вдруг начал исчезать тот волшебный, круживший голову запах, да и вкус менялся, становясь самым обычным. Том не желал его отпускать, готов был пить мерзкое пойло по десять раз на дню, с каждым разом убеждаясь: оно все такое же мерзкое. И ни капли почудившегося ему когда-то волшебства.  
  
В голове тоже прояснялось, и порой он смотрел на ходившую по комнате Меропу с удивлением: а эта что здесь делает? Ах да, они же с ней женаты!  
– Иди-ка сюда, дорогая!  
Она подходила, опускалась на колени: «Давай лучше так», – и открывала рот. И Том соглашался, что так и правда лучше.  
  
С каждым днем он подзывал ее к себе все реже и реже. Пока однажды чары совсем не рассеялись. Том вспоминал после, как стоял возле супружеской постели, смотрел на спящую Меропу и ужасался: как он вообще мог связаться с этой уродиной? Смотрел на ее тощие ноги, руки с выступавшими суставами, на выпиравший, будто ей под кожу запихнули тыкву, живот. Ах да, еще и ребенок! Его ребенок… нет, ее, только ее! Вот пусть и возится с ним, пусть сама справляется, как справлялись с подобным деревенские девки.  
  
Она проснулась – то ли от его взгляда, то ли опять в туалет приспичило, в последнее время она за этим по несколько раз за ночь вскакивала.  
  
– Том?  
– Я ухожу, – заявил он и вышел из комнаты.  
  
***  
  
Конечно, она снова его уговаривала. Ревела, раскачиваясь на коленях и протягивая к нему руки. Том молча вытаскивал свои вещи из шкафа и сбрасывал в чемодан, едва сдерживая тошноту. Какая же она все-таки уродливая!  
  
– Ты можешь делать со мной все, что хочешь! – в отчаянии предложила она. Поздно: он уже ничего не хотел.  
  
– Но твой ребенок!  
– Он мне не нужен. Так же, как и ты.  
  
***  
  
Том уже стоял на пороге, когда Меропа появилась в дверях кухни. В руках у нее была дымящаяся чашка.  
– Хочешь чаю?  
Он почти машинально шагнул к ней, потянул носом… Да, тот самый запах, по которому он так скучал. Тот необычный, счастливый, одурманивающий…  
Заставлявший его творить все это! Ладно, кое-что он и сам был бы не против… повторить…  
Так, стоп!  
  
Том выхватил у нее чашку и выплеснул в окно. Больше он не выпьет ни капли этой дряни!  
  
– Нет-нет, не уходи! Не оставляй меня, я без тебя умру! – Меропа снова хлопнулась на колени.  
– Я буду очень этому рад, – ответил он и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
***  
  
Конечно, родители его приняли. И даже почти не упрекали: в конце концов, он повел себя благородно, женившись на той, которая заявила, что ждет от него ребенка. И, конечно же, они понимали его чувства, когда обнаружилось, что все это – обман и никакого ребенка не будет. Никто бы на его месте не остался с такой женщиной.  
  
Они поверили, что он действительно ездил в Лондон, чтобы встретиться с женой и предложить откупные, если она согласится на развод. И рассказу о том, что она умерла, а значит, он теперь снова свободен. Том и правда желал ей смерти, желал так сильно, что был уверен: ни один человек не сможет противиться такому сильному чувству, такой ненависти. Так что Меропа наверняка мертва, а он и правда свободен. Но у него и мысли не возникало разыскать ее и проверить. Нет уж, лучше жить в неведенье, чем еще раз встретиться с ней, чертовой обманщицей, чертовой… ведьмой! Нет, правда: сейчас даже смешно вспоминать, что ее покорность казалась ему последствием заклятия, одержимости. Никто ее не проклинал, она сама ведьма, злая ведьма, завлекшая его в свои сети.  
  
Еще родители поверили, что первые годы он так тосковал по жене (пусть и обманувшей его), что и думать не мог о новой женитьбе. Что потом долго и тщательно выбирал, чтобы снова не ошибиться, не разочароваться. Так тщательно, что все претендентки постепенно отсеялись.  
  
А если бы и не поверили, если бы, подобно деревенским болванам, окрестили его «странным»… пускай.  
  
Все равно им никогда не представить себе, _насколько_ он странный. Не вообразить, что именно он однажды получил от жены, а теперь точно знает, что не получит, не посмеет даже просить у любой из заглядывавшихся на него девиц. А если не получит – этой бессловесной покорности почти без границ, готовности выполнить любое его желание (даже задыхаясь или всхлипывая от боли), постоянного подтверждения того, что нет ничего важнее него прихотей… Если ничего из этого в его жизни больше не будет – значит, и остального тоже не надо.  
  
Но Том не собирался ничего объяснять – ни родителям, ни вообще никому на свете.


End file.
